Gundam's Children
by Andie Maxwell
Summary: This is the children of the gundam boys, along with relena, hilde, dorothy, and Trieze. They all married Civilians, not eachother, except for Une and Trieze.
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Ok, I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters, so don't sue me, k?  
  
^. ^ 'ello, this fic is all the GW guys and gal's kids (none of them are married to another GW person, they're just married to some civilian.) and all of them look almost exactly like their GW parent. I guess the GW crew has dominant genes or something… WARNING: this is kind of Relena bashing...and none of the parents are in this fic, just mentioned by their kids. And this seems a little listy to me, but this chapter is only the introductions.  
  
"Good morning, children! Welcome to your first day in kindergarten!" A blonde, hyper teacher greeted the class with an oblivious smile. She just radiated dumb blonde [I'm blonde myself, not all blondes are dumb! *everyone smiles at Andie-chan and goes 'su~ure'*] Taking in a large breath, the preppy teacher smiled and sat everyone down. "Now, we're going to introduce ourselves! Odin, you start, honey!"   
  
A chibi Heero walked up in front of the line and nodded. "Odin Yuy, son of Heero and Christina[1] Yuy." He looked up at the teacher, then went to his seat   
  
"Ok, honey! Dominique-chan, your turn!"   
  
A ditzy looking blonde girl came up, and glomped on to Odin. He looked at her impassively and swung her at the teacher, going to sit next to Andie[2]. She got up, looked over and smiled at Odin, then turned to the class. "Hi! I'm Dominique! My~y mommy's the queen of the world, and my daddy takes care of *me*! My mommy's name is...umm...oh yeah. Relena PeaceCraft, and daddy is Tim PeaceCraft!" she gushed at the class, then went to sit next to Odin.   
  
"Ok! Now, why don't we have Andie-chan come up!" A petite, ghostly pale girl, with long brown hair down to her knees and violet eyes came up to the front. She had all black on, and wore an intricately etched silver cross around her neck. The boys already had crushes on her, and it was only the first day of school, but she hadn't talked to anyone but Odin yet. "Ohayo, ore wa shini da." She smiled at Odin, and turned back to the class. "Ohayo, my name is Andie [3] My dad is Duo Maxwell. My mom is Kate Maxwell. My dad's in the preventers, with Deathscythe, and I'm learning to pilot it, too! Odin's dad and mine are best friends, and we are training together to pilot Deathscythe and Wing, along with Meiran." She glanced at Odin and smiled, then sat down next to a Chinese girl, as Dominique had taken her seat.   
  
A tall boy with a cool, Hilde-ish hairstyle came up. "Hi! I'm Hilde and Onno Leebeart's son! My name is Fox, pleased to meet you all!" he hopped over to his seat, effectively cutting off any questions from the teacher. The teacher smiled idiotically and pointed to a silent girl with shoulder length brown hair.   
  
"Sora-chan? Your turn!" The girl nodded and came up to the front as well. She looked out at the class, only one eye showing. The other forest green orb was hidden behind a wave of hair covering half of her face.   
  
"I'm Sora Barton. I take after my dad, Trowa, a lot. He is silent as opposed to my mother, Sarah, who is very friendly. My dad works at a circus, he is a clown, and a lion tamer. His sister is in the circus as well, and she throws knives at him. She said that maybe they could come to school and perform for us." She walked back to her seat, looking exhausted from talking.   
  
The teacher's face lit up to the point of being on fire. "Great Idea, honey! Mark, darling, why don't you come up next?"   
  
A platinum blonde (that looked extremely smart, even being a blonde) boy walked up, smiling at everyone and looking just over all kawaii. "Hello, every one! I'm Mark Winner...my dad is Quatre Re...Rabere....umm..Quatre R. Winner, and mom is Chessie Winner! Daddy said that we're pa..pacifisths." He smiled again, then sat down next to Sora, who had shooed the occupant of the seat out. Another blond, also a boy, came up next. "I am Darin Zachia, my mom is Dorothy and my dad is Gary. My only interest is *war*" With that, he stalked back to his seat. No one but the teacher looked at all surprised, it *was* Dorothy's kid.   
  
"O~K...next, why don't you go, Meiran?" a Chinese/American girl with dark hair, full lips and a pale complexion walked up to the front. She had long hair down to her ankles, and was also dressed in all black. She looked even kind of Gothic. And she looked shy, but if you looked into her black-brown eyes, you could see mischief. "Hi. I'm Meiran Wufei, my dad is Chang Wufei and my mother is Andrea Wufei. I am also training to pilot a Gundam, Gundam Shen-long. I am training in martial arts, and learning of Honor and Justice." She smiled at the class, and began to walk to her seat, but the stupid ditz of a teacher stopped her.   
  
"Meiran, what a lovely name! Where did you get it?" Odin and Andie cringed, that was *not* a smart question.   
  
Meiran got a satanic look in her eyes, accented by the dark gothic look of her red lips and pale, ghostly face. "Why, I was named after my dad's fist wife, who died when she was 14 saving my dad from OZ. Now, would you like to ask Andie-chan how her dad got his last name? Or Odin where *his* name came from? I'm sure they enjoy telling everyone what caused the scars on their parent's wrists![4]"   
  
Obviously, Meiran not only *looked* gothic, but acted in a morbidly charming way as well. The teacher's face drained of color, and Meiran and Andie slapped hands. The two long-haired girls were, obviously, very good friends. "Umm...ok...why don't you go, Quincy?" A boy looking very much like Trieze, only with glasses, came up to the front.   
  
"I am Quincy KushRenada. My father is Trieze KushRenada, and my mother is Lady Une KushRenada." The boy twitched, then took off his glasses. This time, he spoke in a soft, melodious voice. "I am pleased to meet you all. My interests are..." The glasses went back on. "...Taking over the world...*for Trieze! *" He went back to his seat, the teacher just kind of looking at him funny.   
  
"O~o Ka~ay...Why don't we start the class now...we'll be picking out parts for the school play tomorrow, so why don't we discuss what the roles are!"  
  
[1]My lil' five year old cousin. She'd whip that boy into shape in no time!  
[2]I used my name in here twice. But, it's logical. I'm portraying myself as Duo's best-almost to the point of being a sister-friend, as well as Wufei's wife. And Duo's kid is named Andie because he named her after his 'sister', it's not also me. Just named after me, no da~!   
[3]I know, but the maxwell came from duo, no da! Anyway, as Meiran's mum,i'm Andrea so :p. I'm confusing, ne?  
[4]I have a very, very strange obsession with scars. It's sick, i know.  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Now, I've read this over and I realize this is kinda advanced for kindergarten. But, hey, this is the sons and daughters of Gundam Pilots and just overall genus people, here! They gotta be smart! (Sept Relena's daughter, she's a ditz like her mum, sorry Relena fans)  
  
  
"Ok, class! Everyone choose your first, second, and third choice part for the play? Yes? Good!" The Blonde Teacher giggled out at the class. "Now remember, the play [1] is about a prince and a princess. They are being forced to marry each other, but they are in love with different people. The prince is in love with a dark elfin maiden, but their father's forbid their marriage. The maiden's friend and also bodyguard supports their marriage, and helps them meet with each other. The princess loves a young jester of the royal court. Her sister is in love with her fiancée, and will go to any length to make him love her. Ok? GOOD!" The teacher, who had said that in one breath, gasped for air. After recovering, she lined everyone up, and they went down to the auditorium. "Ok, sit down and we'll go one at a time. We'll vote on who gets what role, ok?" She looked down at her list. "Ok, we're going to do the guys first. We're going to have you do a random line from some other play, and vote on which person you would play the best! Now, the Prince is quiet and poetic, and the fathers are loud and mean. The jester is goofy and the princess is quiet and secretive. The Dark Maiden is mysterious and also very dangerous and her friend is Gothic, Mysterious and is a very dangerous foe. GOOD, lets begin!" She handed out paper with all the parts on it, so they could vote. Quincy walked up on stage.   
  
"To be, or not to be, that is the question!" He said in a loud, slightly stuck up voice. Everyone immediately scribbled his name down as one of the three fathers.   
  
"Darien, you're next, Honey!" Grumbling, the weird eye-browed boy walked up on stage.   
  
"To BE or NOT to be, THA~T is the QUESTION!" He bitterly yelled out at the students. They, in turn, scribbled his name next to Quincy's as one of the fathers. Next up was Mark, who came up with a big, happy grin on his face.   
  
"HI! Umm...To be, or not to be, that is the question!" He quipped, and threw a tomato at himself.   
  
"Umm...Mark?"  
  
He grinned "It's an old Loony Toons joke..." All the students, by this time, were trying not to giggle. Peals of laughter rang out, as each of them lost their will. Odin was chuckling, and Meiran was laughing in a clear, melodious voice, and Andie was giggling like there was no tomorrow. Sora was smiling as she helped Mark clean the tomato off her face. Everyone, when they stopped laughing enough to write, wrote down Mark as the jester. Next up was Fox.   
  
He got up on stage and yelled "To BE or not to be, that is the QESTION!" in a commanding voice, and everyone agreed that he should play a father. So do~own went his name next to Quincy's and Darin's.   
  
Now, Dominique by this time had decided that she and Odin were going to play opposite each other. She scribbled down her name next to the Dark Maiden, and Odin's next to the Prince. There! Now he could express his feelings to her!   
  
Next up was Odin. In a slight accent one gets only when reading poetry, he read the line "To be, or, not to be, that, is the question." Quietly, almost as if to only one person. Everyone scribbled his name next to the prince (well, Dominique had already.)[2]   
  
"Oh Ka~aY! Now we're going to do the girls! Now, anyone trying out for the bodyguard must do a little stunt fight, as well as for the Dark Maiden. You'll need to do a sword fight, and a few hand-to-hand fight scenes!" They all nodded. Wufei had taught all the children of his friends martial arts...nice friend, ne?   
  
Aaanny way, Andie came up on stage first. Odin got a little gleam in his eye (He had looked at everyone's votes, and he knew he'd be the prince) and wrote down her name as Dark Maiden. She began, quoting from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet "Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo, Deny thy father, and refuse thy name! [3]" Her voice was deep and almost sounded like her father's, yet most definantly belonged to a girl. Everyone except Dominique, who had already put herself, put her down as dark maiden.   
  
"Ok, honey, looks like a lot of people put you down as dark maiden. Can you do a fight scene?" Andie nodded, then pulled Meiran up on stage. They bowed to each other, then began a very intricate and very controlled fight scene. The teacher looked scared, but got her voice enough to talk.   
  
"O~k, Meiran, while your up here, your next." They stopped their fight, with Andie's foot an inch from Meiran's face and Meiran's fist an inch from hitting her directly in her face. Wufei's a good teacher, I guess.   
  
"Hai, sens-err- teacher." She fixed her clothes [4], which were ruffled from the fight, and began to speak. "To be or not to be, that is the question." Her voice was...well...gothic. Everyone scribbled her name down as the bodyguard.   
  
Next up came Sora. Everyone took one look at her, looked at Mark, and wrote her name down as princess. She went back to her seat without saying her line. And for some strange reason, no one noticed.   
  
"Dominique, your turn, honey!"   
  
She began, in a spoiled, prissy voice, to speak. "To be OR not to be, that IS THE question. And Odin is *my boyfriend* so I should get the Dark Maiden part." Andie and Meiran looked pissed, as did Odin.   
  
"I am *not* that girls boyfriend, I don't even like her! My father is Heero Yuy, you *know* what I can do to you if you vote for her as Dark Maiden! I'LL KILL YOU!" He reached behind him, to the gun that wasn't there, but was calmed by Andie and Meiran. He could do damage even without his gun.   
  
"Now, now. Calm down, Odin. Hmmm, ya know, Meiran, you seem to fit the Princess's part (Dumb blonde, remember, and another reason to tick a Wufei(/chang whatever) off...) Meiran's eye twitched.   
  
"I AM NOT PARTICIPATING IN A FORCED MARRAGE!" Her hair started to float, and her eyes turned black. Pure power danced on her fingertips, and she raised her arm to the teacher. [5] Andie sighed and poked Odin.   
  
"Oh, yeah." He looked up at Meiran, who was now floating above the ground, and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her down into her seat. "I thought we told you not to do that in school..." She looked up at Odin and started crying   
  
"Bu-but she was gonna pu-put me in an-ARRANGED MARRAGE!"   
  
Odin shushed her. "No, no, she wont it's ok. It's only pretend, OZ is gone now...shhh..." She nodded and collected herself, leaning on Andie. Andie's eyes clouded with violet for a second, but returned to normal. [6]   
  
The class, minus Sora and Mark who had seen this a million times before, looked kind of strangely at the three, but returned to watching the teacher quake in fear. "Unn...everyone has gone? Good, h-hand in your p-papers, and I'll count th-them." As she collected the papers, her shaking diminished.   
  
"For the fathers, everyone voted Quincy, Fox, and Darin. Quincy, you can be the Dark Maiden's father, Fox you can be the Prince's father, and Darin you can be the Princess's father. Good, why don't you go practice lines..." they nodded and ran off with three scripts to practice together.   
  
"Ok, now *everyone* voted Odin as prince..." he took a script, and went to wait for Andie and Meiran.   
  
"...and *everyone* voted for Mark as the jester." Mark happily took a script and sat down with Odin to wait for Sora.   
  
"Meiran, you're the body guard. Everyone voted for you on that one too." She brightened...well ok, she looked happy but not bright and sunny... took a script and went to sit with Odin to wait for Andie.   
  
"Sora, you're the Princess. Everyone agreed..Hn...you guys agree a lot..."   
  
Everyone stifled giggles...they did *not* agree a lot...they took after their parents, didn't they?   
  
"Ok, now we're down to Andie and Dominique...who gets the role for the dark maiden...?" She started counting. "One vote for Dominique as Dark maiden...eight for Andie! She's our Dark Maiden! Dominique, you get to play the Sora's sister!" She gave the last two scripts to Andie and Dominique, the latter who was throwing a very spoiled fit, the former who was hugging Odin and Meiran.   
  
Sora and Mark had run off to practice their scripts and Odin, Meiran and Andie were left alone in the auditorium. The teacher was making rounds to make sure no one was defacing or killing anything.   
  
*****  
It was now the middle of the year, and the day before the play. The costumes were made, the lines learned, and everyone was set for the dress rehersal. "Ok, class, you can start! I know you can do it!"   
  
It started out with Fox and Darin agreeing on the marradge of their son and daughter. Both of them were in royal roabs, Fox's were red and Darin's were yellow.   
  
The next scene was Sora and Odin arguing. Sora was in a deep green, form fitting dress with a high neck and floor-length skirt. Odin was wearing A darker green cloak, hiding whatever he was wearing. The jester came up behind Sora and said "Boo!" This got her to stop yelling at Odin, at least. "You shouldn't be fighting at all! You should find a way to get out of the marrage!" Odin looked at Mark, then at Sora, and nodded.   
  
"Aah. You also have a reason not to marry me." There was a hint of humor in his voice...Odin was playing the part perfectly. Sora blushed and Mark looked scaired.   
  
"Umm...you wont tell, will you? I do believe I will be beheaded..." Odin shook his head.   
  
"Ah, no. For I myself have a love I cannot marry. She is the Princess of the Underdark, our realms have been fighting for years.   
  
The scene ended with Odin and Sora shaking hands, agreeing to find any way possible not to marry. The next scene was short. It was Dominique, dressed in a very guady, showy dress...If you could call it that. It was bright yellow, with huge faux-dimonds studded all around. It had no sleeves, only spagetti straps. The bottom wasn't even a skirt, it was a miniskirt! [This portrays the *charicter* not the actual person...right?]   
  
"Ahh...Odin...I *will* have you, Odin!"   
  
Next up was a scene with Meiran and Andie. Meiran was in her normal clothes (the ones Wufei wears, with the long shirt over it) and Andie was wearing a tight-fitting[keep in mind, this is kindergarten here...it's not like they're teens, they're five, damn it!] dress with long sleeves that were very loose. She had slits down each side of her skirt, so she wasn't having a hard time fighting at all. They were practicing fighting, and they looked exausted.   
  
"Oh, I think we need a rest!" They sat down, breathing hard. Andie had a dreamy look on her face. "Hey, Andie, what's up? Oh, *I* know that look...you're in lo~ove..." She started giggling. Andie looked pisssed.   
  
"AM NOT! Well, ok so I am..." The play went on and on, with bairly any mistakes. The teacher came in around the end of the play, back from serching for all the kids, just as the scene before the sword fight between Andie and Odin [friendy, no da, no one wants to kill the other...just test eachother...] ended. "Oh, KI~IDS! I have some fake swords for you to use..." Andie started laughing and Meiran looked mad. "Mine will do fine." She ran to the lockers just down the hall, and came back with two beautifully etched swords, still in their sheaths. The teacher looked shocked. "You cant have those in school! And you shouldn't have them at all, it's dangerous for someone who isnt trained to handle them!" Odin, Andie, Sora, Mark, and Meiran all burst out laughing. Meiran tossed one of the swords to Andie, and the other to Odin, and they unsheathed them. Andie launched herself at Odin, and a quick-paised, graceful dance of death began between the two five year olds.   
  
"Ha!" They ended, with Andie's sword resting on Odin's neck and Odin's doing the same on Andie's. Gracefully sliding the swords off, they left two twin marks on eachother, a thin line of blood that would heal before the day was over. They sheathing the swords, they tossed them back to Meiran.   
  
"Ah, so you guys still do that, eh? Always did have to flaunt your trust of each other...eather that or you enjoy scairing the hell out of everyone..." Andie smiled at the latter, then poked the passed-out teacher.   
  
"So, think we can do the play for the school tomarrow? We did it almost perfectly today.." Everyone nodded, and went to get into their normal clothes. "GOOD LUCK, everyone!"  
  
  
[1]I made this play up...it's screwed I know...but it's obviously discribing the gundam wing people, or their kids as it may be. ^u^ Gee, can u guess what roles everyone gets??  
[2]Sorry, but most of the voting is unanamous. That's cuz they fit the roles so well, and also cuz I'm lazy.  
[3]Hey is that even right? Oh, well...  
[4]I'ts the exact outfit Wufei wears! Yay!  
[5]Ahh, the power of being the daughter of a Fanfiction Author! 'Member? Parents are me and wuffie...  
[6]I guess being an authors niece gave ya power too...'member, Andrea, marryed to Wufei, is also Duo's sister...kind of, but hey this is *my* fic! :p  
[7]I am so~o lazy, I didnt feel like waiting for them to learn it! *grin* Hey, I am the author, I can do anything i want...^U^  
  
*smiles* ok, the next one is gonna have the *parents* in it...they're there for the play, and it's probably gonna consist of what goes on with the G-boys and gals while they're watching the play...you know, good old, annoying the hell out of eachother and bickering! *yay*  
  
  
  



End file.
